


One Big Happy Family

by Alexandria15458



Series: Happiness Only Happens Once But In Her Case Twice [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 4 way relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Open Marriage, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria15458/pseuds/Alexandria15458
Summary: It's a year later after Alexandria had her last 3 children, trying to keep her life together raising 8 children of her own but Also Now There is 11 Children in the house and Only 4 Parents! The Adams-Padalecki-Ackles House Just Got More Crazy!





	1. Chapter 1 One Year Later

** Alexandria's POV **

It's has been a year since I gave birth to my last children. A lot has changed in our life like now being a Big Family with Jared, Jensen, Danneel, and I have a Love Relationships which has Danneel and I being in love which isn't crazy being as being alone while your husband is working and both Danneel and I know how it feels. Plus Jared and Jensen doesn't care as Jared told me that Jensen and him mess around up in Vancouver all the time.

Misha asked Christina to marry him but what made my heart melt was Misha asked Baylee if he could marry her momma first. Christina and Misha are trying to get their family to where everyone will be comfortable living at, Christina wanted to keep Baylee in Pennsylvania so she could start school at the school that Christina and I went to. But I told Christina to get out of Pennsylvania and live with Misha and the kids up in Washington. They got Married In June of 2019 meaning Misha and Christina have been married about a month, Christina moved up to Washington with Misha all of the children are getting along.

Now when Everyone meets at Family Events it's busy as Siren,Anchor, and Jayden are Walking Now it's hard to keep up with them! Having Tom and Sheppy in school now is hard yes Jared and Jensen are working all year long but only for 2months out of the year them being free but Danneel helps me out so much which I now have JJ calling me Momma Allie because of the boys started calling me Momma.   
It took Tom About 4months to call me Momma and not Auntie Alex because I don't see that I can ever replace his mom Gen was and is still his mother but when Tom ask Jared if he could go see Gen it was very hard to explain to him that his mom didn't want Sheppy,Odette,and Him anymore which now we have to take him to a therapist now as he is showing signs of Anger,Anxiety, and Depression Really Badly! RainLynn Always tells Danneel and I That T.C is having a bad day so what I do is take T.C on a day just for him like having Ice Cream in bed With Momma and then going to the store just to pick something small out! But I never want to leave Siren,Anchor,and Jayden With RainLynn and MaeLynn because I want them to have a Children Hood I never got to have which was just hanging out with friend,going to and having Sleepovers!  
Shepherds more happy and calm but I told Jared it would be good having Sheppy go talk to a therapist just so he doesn't start showing the same signs of depression or anything, which Danneel has backed me up on that! JJ and Sheppy have been in Kindergarten all of last year but this year I had them switched to homeschool instead because My Character is still Alive And Going Strong On Supernatural and also with Dee Working on the show still I don't want my children to be raised by a nanny!

RainLynn and MaeLynn are now 11 going to be 12 years old, RainLynn Got a part in this season of Supernatural as Chuck's Daughter which MaeLynn has been working on set helping the Children that guess star are there, as she wants to be come a singer like Jensen but with her being very young I told her that she will work around us till either Jensen, Jared,Danneel, or I tell her it's time for her to take that chance with singing. Which having two pre-teens to deal with not great when I have three little ones to run after all day.

Well I hope you like what going to happen as this year is going to be very busy with Heart-Breaks, Love, and **_A Girl They Used To Know Is One Big Happy Family!_**  
In This Series Of  
**Happiness Only Happens Once But In Her Case Twice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IM BACK EVERYONE ENJOY THIS SHORT CHAPTER, IM SICK BECAUSE MOTHER NATURE CANT FIND OUT WHAT KIND OF WEATHER TO MAKE!

** RainLynn's POV **

I wake up to my alarm going off at 6:00am which I only when to sleep about an hour or 2 ago! Getting a quick shower putting on a black true blood hoodie I took from mom and a red pair of sleeping shorts also mom's **_(I'M STARTING TO THINK IT'S A GREAT THING FOR YOU AND YOUR MOM TO BE THE SAME SIZES LOL)_** throwing my long Blonde/Brown hair in a messy bun throwing clothes I need for after work in a gym bag, I slip on my black converse on running downstairs to have 3kids under my feet as Maelynn my twin is helping Dee out with Siren, Anchor, Arrow, Odette, and JJ's Hair while momma is in a red true blood hoodie and black sleeping shorts with her red converse. "I see you took my clothes again Rain,Why?" Alexandria ask hugging me tightly and kissing my head with a big smile on her face. "I just do momma." I say picking up a bagel getting the cream cheese, ketchup, and bacon off a plate to put it all on my bagel. "Alex why does your weird eating habits have to go after our daughter?" Jensen ask walking into the kitchen from the living room looking like he just went to bed. "How about someone take me to work we are only here till next week when school starts back up and MaeLynn and I are going to middle school!" I say pointing out why I need to get to work so I can get some scenes done before school starts. "Come On Rainy momma and daddy will take you to work!" Alexandria say as she grabs her bagel after hugging and kissing each child then kissing Dee,DaddyJay, now out the door.

** (MAKE UP TRAILER) **

"How Can You Deal Working With your Parents All Day Rainbow I don't know you can deal with it?" Alex ask from the make up chair as I'm getting my hair done in pigtails but each pigtails have 4 brands in them. "Easy I try to not think of them as my mom and dads just older people which if you want to be serious my mom is only 15 years older then Mae and I do not really that bad!" I say looking at Alex getting a weird feeling like butterflies flying around in my tummy and my face getting red. "Yeah I guess your right?, RainLynn Would it Be Werid Today When We Have To Kiss?" Alex ask looking at me getting up from the make up chair and sitting on the couch by the hair chair. "No I don't see why it's just our characters falling in love Not is Lex." I say as I get up from the hair chair and over to do quick make up and out I go with lex following me. "Rain Don't Tell Me you Don't Feel anything when your around me, I feel happier around you more alive, you feel it too always blushing around me and hugging longer?" Alex says holding my arms so I can look up him trying not to knowing I will cave but I always told myself I would finish school and not get pregnant at 15teen. "Lex I do love you but I don't want to be like my mom, getting pregnant at 15teen, being a single mom trying to keep my child safe and having my heart broken every time my baby's father never wanted them! I can't do it I'm only 11 I shouldn't feel like this but I do!" I yell looking at Alex with tears coming out of my eyes making me look into his blue eyes, I hear a sob seeing my mom start to cry as she heard everything I said. "Momma I'm so sor..........!" I say but get cut off by my mom running away to her trailer. "RainLynn Mae! Go Talk To Your Mom Now!" Daddy Jared says as I run to my mom's trailer trying to keep my mom and I talking not at each other throats.

** (ALEXANDRIA'S TRAILER) **

"Momma I'm so sorry I never meant to say that I love you guys so much Alex just got me scared is all." I say as I start crying hugging my momma tightly knowing that I can't lose her as my best friend. "Baby It's okay I know that I never set a good example when you and Mae were growing up but rain you are your own person set your future how you want it not to become anyone else and everything will be okay!" Alexandria says hugging me back kissing my forehead being my mom first as always. "I Love You Momma Always!" I say hugging my momma tightly as I feel momma kiss my head with a smile. "I Love You Forever Baby!" Alexandria says kissing my head and hugging back tightly, knowing a mother daughter bond shouldn't be where your mom is your best friend but it always comes second and Allie being my mother always comes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!  
> PEACE,LOVE,SPN FANDOM FAMILY!


	3. Chapter 3

** Alexandria's POV **

I walk to the hair and makeup trailer getting ready for a couple takes of my character RainLynn in the bunker fighting with Sam about why they don't fit together. I'm wearing a tight black tank top with tight blue skinny jeans with black knee highs heel boots, I have blonde/purple hair in a messy bun as I had just dyed in back after I had to take off from work after Siren, Anchor, and Jayden was born was the only thing I had to get done was my doctor told me that I wouldn't be able to have anymore children as I had ovarian cysts that busted causing me to oh most bleed to death, so I had to get my woman parts taken out. I have my ear pods listening to music trying to think about what just happened with RainLynn which I can see her point I did get pregnant at 15teen and always tried to get Jensen and Jared To Be With Me Which only caused problems for myself as well as my children!

"Alex Are You Okay?" Misha ask pulling my ear pod out also causing me to jump being scared. "Mish Why Must You Do That?" I ask looking at him holding my chest trying to get my heart back to normal. "Sorry Alex I love you." Misha say hugging me tightly and putting a light kiss on my head. "It's okay Mish, also I'm okay just Rain Just finally came out on how she feels about how she grew up, Now I feel like I'm a terrible mother and always was a terrible mother!" I say as I start crying hard which Misha just pulls me into a hug and holds me tight. I can feel Misha rubbing my back also I feel him turning some I think trying to find Jared or Jensen, I pull back out of Misha hold looking up at him as I wipe my eyes trying to get the tears away. "Thanks Mish I love you." I say looking up at him with a small smile on my face. "Anytime Alex we are family now I love you too." Misha say kissing my forehead with a smile which I took my phone out taking a picture of Misha and I putting it up on my Facebook,Instagram and Twitter, with the caption **_"Brother-In-Law and Sister-In-Law Love Always Have Each Others Back When You Just Need A Good Cry!"_** I look at Misha knowing that now both of us are closer then back when he first started Then Show As We Were At Each Other Throats.

_**(PLAY THE VIDEO AT TOP OF STORY)** _

_**<https://youtu.be/Uxb6RFh3BCw> ** _

** RainLynn's POV **

" ** _No, don't just walk away Pretending everything's okay And you don't care about me And I know it's just no use When all your lies become your truths And I don't care Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_** "I Sing along with my phone just think about how I grew up and how I'm confused about my feelings for Alex. " ** _Could you look me in the eye And tell me that you're happy now? (Ooh) Would you tell it to my face? Or have I been erased? Are you happy now? Are you happy now?_** " I sing as I start messing with my laptop putting the camera on singing into the camera and start singing my heart out. " ** _You took all there was to take And left me with an empty plate And you don't care about it, yeah And I am giving up this game And leaving you with all the blame 'Cause I don't care._** " I sing moving around my trailer still looking to the camera trying to keep it together but knowing I'm gonna break down any second! " ** _Could you look me in the eye And tell me that you're happy now? (Ooh) Would you tell it to my face? Or have I been erased? Are you happy now? (Ooh) Are you happy now? Are you happy now? Yeah, yeah, yeah_** " I sing as I can feel tears start to fall but I keep singing trying to get my feelings out then keep them all bottle up inside me. " ** _Do you really have everything you want? You can't ever give something you ain't got You can't run away from yourself Could you look me in the eye And tell me that you're happy now? (Yeah, yeah)._** " I sing as I look at the camera with a small smile not knowing that anyone came in as I'm just breaking down very slowly. " ** _C'mon, tell it to my face Or have I been replaced? Are you happy now? Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Are you happy now?) Oh, oh (Are you happy now?) Yeah, yeah, oh, oh Would you look me in the eye Could you look me in the eye? I've had all that I can take I'm not about to break_**." I sing out looking at the camera knowing the last couple lines are coming up. " ** _Cause I'm happy now (Ooh) Are you happy now?._** " Alex and I Sing Together finally seeing who came into my trailer I turn the camera off and put the video in my folder that will never go up. I turn back around and feel a pair of soft lips on mine as I start to kiss back Alex pulls back looking at me with a smile. "So Rainbow Are You Happy Now?" Alex ask looking into my bright Blue/Green Eyes making me blush as I know we can't be together yet as I am only turning 12 Years Old In October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE WELCOME
> 
> Peace,Love,SPN FANDOM FAMILY

**Author's Note:**

> ( COMMENTS)


End file.
